do you remember this?
by wherethereispainthereishope
Summary: Mai has a mind of a 13 year old. she has forgotten 3 years of her life in cluding everyone from her ghost hunter job. everyone is trying to find a way to bring her memeorys back, what if they cant? what if Mai is stuck thinking she is a 13 year old when she really is 16. and what are these dreams Mai is having. SEGUAL TO HOUSE IN FLORIDA.
1. Chapter 1

**_so here it is! the second part of house in florida 'do you remember this.' lm happy to say this but lm actually writing a book. (smily face:) Anyway, if you havent read house in florida l strongly suggest you do before reading this one. than you wont be confused in why did Mai lose her memory. lets get started._**

Its been a few weeks, lets say months. since Mai has been released from the hospital. and everyday since than everybody has come in visiting hoping, wishing that some hoe Mai would remember them, but of course she did not, only Naru. she was fanilly well enough to get out of the hospital since she had to recover from the incident. Mai and the rest of the Gang started heading back to Japan. everybody were relived to finally be leaving this place. only Mai was worried because she did not know why she came here and with these people. But Naru was with her and she felt all right and conftible. Driving back Mai was alone in the car with Naru since she did not feel well sitting with anybody else.

"who are those people?" Mai asked Naru as they started heading out.

"them, they are friends." Naru said having a small smile.

"friends!? but l do not remember them. how did we become friends?" Naru had some trouble answering that question, but soon he came up with the perfect answer.

"you just did." and for the rest of the time they sat in silence.

* * *

when they finally reached the office. everybody had a meeting except for Mai. they were planning what they were gonna do with her since she did remember staying at the orphanage and having this job. but than they finally came to a reasonable conclusion.

Mai walked inside Naru's apartment. it was much bigger than she has ever seen. sorely twice as big as a normal apartment.

"please make yourself at home." Naru said. pointing for her to sit on the couch.

"two years ago my parents died, l was living with a teacher. so what am l doing here?" Mai asked with a confused look.

"for a while you will be staying here with me. is this all right with you?" it didn't take long for Mai to figure out her answer. she only smiled and nodded.

"good l'll go make you room." he was getting ready to leave when Mai stopped him.

"Naru, lm glad its with you." Naru only nodded and left the room.

Mai set down her bags and started looking around the room. everything looked so plain and white. almost looked like a mental room where everything was white. of course it did not look like a mental room, but surely not a room for a teenager. the walls were bare white only one side of the wall was painted dark blue. the carpet was also the same color blue and the couches were white. there was a lot of black shelves with books. the kitchen was right next to the living room and Mai walked inside. there was a wooden shelf with glass door handles and see though windows. and of course it was filled with tea. all different kinds of tea. strawberry, peach, lavender, daisy, sinamine, green tea. Mai smiled. this was Naru's favorite green tea. she set the box of tea down and looked at the beautiful flower tea cups. Mai picked one up carving her fingers around its thine glass.

than something happened. Mai dropped the cup. hearing the shattering noise Naru came in rushing into the kitchen.

"what happened?" he said quickly. and seeing the look of terror on her face something differently had happened.

"l saw." she said looking up.

"l saw a cup, a tea cup. it was filled with blood. and than when l looked up l saw me l was covered in blood with a look of a monster. l held something in my hand. a wire." Naru came up to Mai an hugged her tightly.

"it will be all right Mai." it was probably a flash back or Manikas memory's.


	2. Chapter 2

**_l think writing fanfiction really help's me in writing. with my imagination and getting better. you know lm actually really excited in how l create Mai's 13 year old character. l mean lm gonna have fun creating her character. l want to make her unmature, but not to unmature and stay a lot similar as the 16 year old Mai. but the 13 year old also has a lot of more hidden features, and _****Characteristics** that she did not revile when 16. Naru will be in for a surprise. well than lets begin.

Naru picked up the broken pieces of the glass cup. Mai sat on one of the white couches, staring at him.

"lm sorry about this, for braking one of your cups and having you clean my mess."

"no problem Mai." said Naru kneeling.

"l still dont get why would l be living here with you. l mean did something happen?" missing her question Naru got up, or maybe he just made it seem like that, since he did not have an answer, or maybe he thought that it would be best for her not to know anything, at least for now.

before walking out of the kitchen. Naru stopped at the entry way to the kitchen. His eyes moved to Mai.

"you bedroom is on the left next to mine. if you need anything, dont be afraid to ask." Mai picked up her bags and started heading towards the room. she wondered why did he refuse to answer her question? he was keeping something from her, that she knew for sure. what ever it is Mai is gonna find out. she hated when people kept things from her. she hated this more than anything in the entire world. because the truth was, it kept her locked out from the people, from people she cared about and was close too.

from all the memory's she had of Naru. not all just little fragments. small pieces of glass, small things that she remembered about him. things that did not make any sense. like that night . his warm soft gentle lips on her's. warm and fragile. that lasted for just a few seconds, but kept her in a daze for minutes. this did not make sense to her. the kiss, her first kiss, may even be her last. from the shattered memory's she remembered him by. he seemed so cruel, cold hearted, a jerk that needed a lesson. than why? why after all that his lips touched her's.

this did not make any sence to her, but by just thinking about it made her shake with happiness. Naru, she did not know where she remembered him from because none of her past memory's would show any sign where she might have met him.

she stopped at the door to her room. she touched her bottom lip and smiled. she looked back before walking into the room.

the room was middle sized. warm and cozy. with peachy pink curtains. and a small bed next to the window with white covers. across the room stood a wooden table and a book shelf next to it with a few books.

small pretty and comfortable. so this is where she was gonna live for the next few weeks. she walked over to the bed and sat on it that kinda jumped. living here with Naru was gonna be strange, hard. how can she survive living in a apartment with a guy? its like they were... she couldn't think about this kinda stuff she was only 13.

she had to do something to show him her gratitude. Mai picked up her bags and set them down on the desk. opening up the smallest bag of them all. she pulled out a picture frame. with she and Naru in it. holding it in her palms she smiled.

than something happened that startled her. a memory, a flashback, maybe so, maybe not. someone. maybe she knew who, maybe she didn't. she could not tell because the face was blurred. the background was something more that startled her. it was at their old house in florida. Mai knew what this ment. could it be after her? could it have found out where she was hidding? she could not stay here anymore.

after this something startled her even more that caused her to drop the frame. it shattered into many pieces when it touched the floor.

"oh, no,no,no" she said. she looked around the room for anything she can use to pick up the broken pieces of glass. untill she saw something that wasn't there before. a mirror. a full size mirror. Mai walked up to it, slowly, afraid. as if something at any second would jump out at her and pull her into the mirror. but nothing of that sort did happen. she stared at herself. into the mirror. it was her, but someone who was not her either.

"Manika" she said even though she knew entirely that this could not be her. the image looked just like her, only smiling and she wasn't smiling. her smile so rich and her lips with pure red full as like drops of blood from a deep opened wound. this scared her so badly that she started yelling.

the room suddenly went dark. the mirror seemed to grew bright red. than blood started leaking from it. and the girl that was smiling at her though the mirror was behind and when Mai turned to look at the girl she smiled a devilish smile and blood started dripping from her lips and pointed at the mirror. Mai quickly looked at the mirror frightened that if she disobeyed something may happen. there she saw something. the house and something else, but she did not know what it was. she screamed one last time before falling on her knee's.

Naru came running in as soon as he heard. the lights suddenly came on when he stepped in. he found her on her knee's in the middle of the floor. the look on her face couldn't even describe how terrified she looked. she kept metering to herself, kept repeating. Naru came up to her and put a hand on her back that caused her to look up.

"Mai! whats going on here?" he asked quietly. Mai leaned in closer.

"mirror, pictures, girl. there after me. l can't stay here."

"what? who?" but this caused her to breathe harder and she did not say a word, only pointed to the corner the mirror stood. Naru looked up, but did not see anything. he looked back down at Mai.

"there is nothing there." Mai slowly turned her head. to her surprise he was right. she hadn't noticed this but that lights had come on, no sign of the blood on the floor, and the mirror. and the girl was no where seen in sight. so it happened to her when no one was around.

than she saw the broken pieces of glass. Mai pushed Naru out of the way and tried her best to crural to the shattered pieces. when she looked at the glass she saw the girl. when she saw this Mai took the glass in her hands and threw it across the room. she than cuffed her hands in her face and started crying. Naru came up to Mai. taking her hands he saw blood, a bit was on her check too. Naru took her hands into his and led her out of the room. his skin was smooth and warm. he led her to the bathroom where he pulled out a first aid kit and alcohol. Mai closed her eyes from the pain and when she opened them back up again, she noticed that Naru was staring at her in a worried look.

"you should not have done that." he said wrapping her hands in white bandages.

"done what?"

"you know what you did." he said in a tone that sounded annoyed. so there he was, that guy from her memory's that cold-hearted jerk. he let go of her hands and Mai placed them beside her. Naru took a towl to wipe her check, but she turned away. wipping the blood herself.

"would you believe me in what l saw?" she said her head down slowly. she was afraid for his reaction, what his answer would be.

"would you believe me if l told you what l saw there." she repeated again, untill Naru finally answered.

"yes, of course l would."

"of course you would." she said in a sarcastic voice.

"but what lf l told you that it was in insain." she said finally looking.

"because none of that stuff can really happen."

"what are you saying Mai, l will believe you just tell me."

"how about you first. start telling me what am l doing here? why am l all of a sudden living here with you? why do l have memory of you that l dont remember where are they from? why was l in the hospital? why do l keep seeing strange things? Why was l bleeding where my heart was? can you explain this to me." Naru remained silent.

"l have feelings for you. when l barely even know you." Naru still remained silent.

"of course you wont tell me. its only one big secrete with you." she started heading out of the bathroom. when she passed Naru she whispered something.

"what l saw can't be explained Naru." Naru suddenly turned around, but she was gone.

**_okay, so here it is guys. took me a while l know. my computer deleted my chapter when l was writing it yesterday, so l had to write the whole thing again. l hope none of this confused you, maybe it has because its only the second chapter. l am excited how to make Mai's 13 year old character, but lm having a little trouble, but it well turn out great. _**

**_for guest from chapter one, if you are still interested. yes l am writing a book._**


End file.
